


Stand my ground

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Comfort Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Eravamo disperati, Michael, è per questo?” chiese, in un sibilo. “Bene, adesso io sono disperato. Lo sono più di quanto non lo fossi in quella prigione, lo sono più di quando ho cominciato ad avere le allucinazioni, lo sono più di quanto non lo sia mai stato durante tutta la mia vita. Come la mettiamo adesso?”
Relationships: Alexander Mahone/Michael Scofield
Kudos: 2





	Stand my ground

**_~ Stand my Ground ~_ **

Michael aveva paura.

Aveva una maledetta paura.

Quando si trovava a Fox River non aveva provato una sensazione poi così diversa, ma era riuscito a mascherarlo meglio di così.

Aveva i suoi piani, conosceva la prigione, sapeva che cosa fare in ogni occasione, per ogni evenienza, per ogni intoppo.

A spaventarlo era stato l’avere la vita del fratello in gioco, ma l’aveva superato ed era riuscito nel suo intento.

Era stanco, tuttavia, di avere la vita di coloro che amava come peso sulle proprie spalle.

Evadere da Sona aveva rischiato di non essere altrettanto semplice, sapeva che le possibilità che riuscissero a farcela erano scarse, e sapeva anche quanto dipendesse dalla sua riuscita.

Tutto su di lui, tutto sempre e solo su di lui.

Ora da questo compito avrebbe voluto potersi tirare indietro, scontare la sua pena e vivere tranquillo le proprie giornate, senza avere sempre il timore di fare un passo falso, perché allora le sue mani sarebbero state ancora più sporche di sangue di quanto già non fossero, perché non sarebbe riuscito a fare niente contro quelle persone che gli avevano tolto così tanto.

Alzò lo sguardo verso la piccola finestra che dava sullo spiazzo antistante il magazzino, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che aveva già fatto buio; un’altra giornata se n’era andata, e lui ancora non aveva idea di come dare un nome agli uomini in quel video, non aveva idea di come avrebbe fatto a recuperare tutte le schede. Non aveva idea di niente. 

Si doveva affidare alla fede, ancora una volta, pregando che le cose andassero per il verso giusto in quel piano basato più sulle casualità che sui fatti.

Stava per sdraiarsi sul proprio letto, deciso a cercare di recuperare le ore di sonno perse e riuscire così ad avere la mente riposata, quando la vide aprirsi lentamente la porta della propria stanza.

Rimettendosi a sedere sul materasso sottile, sporse la testa e vide Alex aspettare sulla soglia che gli facesse cenno d’entrare.

“Vieni” mormorò, passandosi le mani sul viso, mentre l’altro accostava nuovamente la porta, attardandosi prima di tornare a guardarlo, l’espressione ansiosa.

“Ci sono problemi di sotto?” chiese Michael, sempre temendo il peggio.

“No” lo rassicurò Mahone scuotendo la testa. “No, sotto va tutto bene. Roland sta ancora facendo ricerche sul palmare, e Lincoln sta studiando il video. Io... mi sono preso una pausa” gli spiegò, sedendosi sul letto, tentennando.

Rimasero in silenzio per svariati minuti, che Michael impiegò per studiare l’ex detective, la sua espressione, i suoi movimenti.

Quando Alex era tornato da Panama City, sconfitto nella speranza di riuscire ad essere rimpatriato negli Stati Uniti, non poteva negare di aver provato una certa soddisfazione.

Poi aveva visto il lento peggiorare del suo stato mentale, l’aveva visto entrare in crisi d’astinenza, l’aveva visto vacillare.

Non era più riuscito ad odiarlo, ed era stato quello probabilmente che l’aveva condotto a compiere ben più di un errore.

Portarlo fuori da Sona l’aveva fatto sentire bene, così come bene l’aveva fatto sentire fare il suo nome a Self per quella missione.

Lo voleva accanto, seguendo un istinto che era lui per primo a non sapersi spiegare.

Eppure quando l’aveva visto, a tre settimane dalla fuga da Panama, c’era stato qualcosa in lui che gli aveva fatto scattare l’allarme.

Non sembrava essere la sua solita ansia, non sembrava essere la paura di tornare in prigione.

Era spento, Alex, e fino a quando Lincoln non gli aveva dato una spiegazione non era nemmeno riuscito a comprendere perché.

Stava per dirgli qualcosa in merito, ma fu l’altro a precederlo.

“Michael...” iniziò, senza guardarlo negli occhi. “Quello che è successo a Sona...” s’interruppe, e Scofield avrebbe davvero voluto che non riprendesse più a parlare.

Perché stava tirando fuori quell’argomento, adesso?

Perché non poteva dimenticare e andare avanti, più che mai in quel momento, quando avrebbe dovuto avere per la mente pensieri ben più pressanti.

Sospirò, cercando di chiudere fuori dalla propria mente immagini che non volevano invece saperne di lasciarlo in pace.

Immagini di lui. E di Alex, insieme.

Nella sua cella, su quel materasso logoro, fra quelle coperte sporche.

Le mani di Mahone addosso, e il suo respiro nelle orecchie, e il suo corpo sopra il proprio e...

Michael si era ripromesso di non pensarci più, perché era convinto che mai più avrebbe visto Alex, ma il destino aveva deciso altrimenti.

“Perché ne vuoi parlare, Alex?” gli chiese, sulla difensiva, dimenticando solo per un attimo il motivo di quel vuoto dietro agli occhi dell’ex detective.

“Non vorrei parlarne. Davvero, non vorrei. È solo che in queste settimane...” sospirò, scuotendo la testa. “Mi è capitato di pensarci, che lo volessi o meno. Tutto qui.”

“Eravamo al limite della disperazione e basta, Alex. È questo quello che è successo, e non c’è nient’altro da dire.” provò Michael, mentendo a se stesso, il tono della voce freddo, come a sottolineare quanta poca voglia avesse di ripensare a quanto accaduto fra le mura della prigione.

Mahone alzò finalmente lo sguardo verso di lui, e con un movimento repentino gli pose le mani sulle spalle, mandandolo con la schiena contro il materasso e sistemandosi sopra di lui, chinandosi poi finché non ebbe il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo.

“Eravamo disperati, Michael, è per questo?” chiese, in un sibilo. “Bene, adesso io sono disperato. Lo sono più di quanto non lo fossi in quella prigione, lo sono più di quando ho cominciato ad avere le allucinazioni, lo sono più di quanto non lo sia mai stato durante tutta la mia vita. Come la mettiamo adesso?” lo lasciò andare, lentamente, tornando seduto mentre il più piccolo faceva altrettanto. “Devi smetterla di credere che tutto sia bianco o nero, Michael. Devi smetterla di analizzare tutto in modo razionale, ed accettare che ci sono cose che sfuggono al tuo controllo” gli disse, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Scofield si arrischiò ad avvicinarsi, posandogli delicatamente una mano sulla spalla, con un gesto quasi tenero, in netto contrasto con lo stato in cui effettivamente si trovava.

“Io vedo tutto bianco o nero, Alex?” gli chiese, quasi sarcastico. “Eppure mi pare di essere sceso abbastanza a compromessi, con te in primis.” aggiunse, mordendosi un labbro. Poi sospirò, facendo per spostare la propria mano, vedendo Mahone tenergliela ferma con un gesto repentino della propria.

“È vero, l’hai fatto. Mi hai aiutato ad evadere, hai lasciato che venissi con voi quando tuo fratello non voleva saperne. Mi hai salvato, Michael, quando tutto quello che avresti dovuto volere era uccidermi” si avvicinò maggiormente a lui. “Perché l’hai fatto?” chiese, in un mormorio.

Scofield non avrebbe voluto rispondere a quella domanda, ed in effetti non ce ne fu bisogno.

Alex portò le mani ai lati del suo viso, protendendosi verso di lui e posando le labbra sulle sue.

Michael riconobbe il calore di quelle mani sulla pelle, e il sapore della sua bocca che si mischiava al proprio, e quasi provò disgusto per se stesso.

Non era così che sarebbero dovute andare le cose, non...

Non provava niente per Alex, non poteva provare niente.

Si stese nuovamente sul materasso, lasciando che l’uomo lo seguisse, che si sistemasse sopra di lui, cominciando a cercare ogni centimetro del suo corpo con le mani, sfilandogli la maglietta con un gesto veloce e lasciando che l’altro lo spogliasse della sua.

Sembravano due animali, e Michael lo sapeva, e sapeva che ancora una volta era la disperazione che li stava portando a commettere di nuovo quell’errore.

Ma le cose fra di loro non erano mai state solo bianche o solo nere, e Alex si sbagliava nel dirgli che per lui invece era così.

Non era mai venuto a capo delle sensazioni che gli dava il più grande, non era mai stato in grado di scindere l’odio dalla pietà, e da quanto si sentisse schifosamente bene nello stargli così vicino.

Il suo corpo stava già reagendo a quelle attenzioni, senza che lui potesse fare niente per evitarlo, e anche l’altro parve essersene accorto.

Se la situazione fosse stata diversa, Michael era certo che a quel punto Alex avrebbe sorriso.

Lo sentì lasciar scivolare una mano oltre l’elastico della tuta che portava ed oltre il boxer, avvolgendo il palmo intorno al suo sesso, cominciando ad accarezzarlo con una delicatezza che Scofield non gli avrebbe mai attribuito.

Si fece incontro al suo tocco, forzando se stesso a non gemere a voce alta mentre la mano di Alex si stringeva su di lui, mentre lo liberava del tutto dei vestiti, sistemandosi fra le sue gambe, attaccandolo con la bocca sul collo, sul petto, sullo stomaco, famelico, senza trovare pace.

Non voleva dargli la soddisfazione di sapere quanto gli piacesse, e al contempo non voleva che gli altri lo sentissero.

Nessuno avrebbe mai capito, esattamente come non capiva lui.

Non potevano comprendere come due uomini che si erano fatti così tanto del male a vicenda potessero ora essere sullo stesso letto, fra le stesse lenzuola, schiavi ognuno di un piacere che solo l’altro sembrava essere in grado di dare.

Alex tornò su di lui, baciandolo con più decisione, cercando la sua lingua e mordendogli le labbra, quasi volesse fargli male, e Michael glielo lasciò fare, preda del suo tocco che si faceva sempre più sicuro mentre le dita lasciavano il suo sesso e cominciavano a prepararlo, con quella stessa cura ed attenzione che Michael aveva già sperimentato a Sona, per la quale si era venduto al suo tocco, per la quale continuava a pensare ad Alex dal momento in cui si erano separati, a Panama.

Strinse forte gli occhi, cercando di reprimere l’istinto di piangere per la frustrazione.

Si morse un labbro fino a quando non sentì il sapore del proprio sangue in bocca mentre Alex lo penetrava, artigliandogli i fianchi, graffiandolo, cercando a sua volta di rimanere in silenzio il più possibile quando, Michael lo vedeva, tutto quello che voleva fare era urlare.

Prese immediatamente a muoversi dentro di lui, in un ritmo serrato, al limite del violento, senza che a nessuno dei due dispiacesse.

Era la disperazione, solo la disperazione.

La disperazione con cui Alex si spingeva dentro al suo corpo, la disperazione con cui Michael lasciava che lo prendesse, perché amava sentirlo dentro di sé, perché aveva amato ogni attimo rubato a Sona, e lo stava amando ora che finalmente gli era stato concesso di nuovo.

Le cose non erano bianche o nere, non lo erano mai state, e lui riusciva ora a scorgere tutti gli errori commessi con Alex, e a fregarsene finalmente, perché per una volta non avrebbe scambiato quello che stava provando con il fare la cosa giusta.

Sentì la mano del più grande avvolgersi ancora una volta intorno alla sua erezione e tornare a masturbarlo, veloce, come ansioso di vedergli raggiungere l’orgasmo.

Michael chiamò il suo nome più e più volte, sussurrandoglielo nell’orecchio, chiamandolo più forte quando l’altro si spingeva più a fondo dentro di lui, fino a che non esaudì il suo desiderio, venendo fra i loro corpi e sulla sua mano, reclinando il capo all’indietro e facendo appello a tutta la propria forza di volontà per non urlare il piacere che stava provando.

Alex rallentò il ritmo delle spinte per pochi secondi, portandogli una mano sul viso ed accarezzandoglielo, sorridendo triste prima di tornare a muoversi più velocemente, raggiungendo a sua volta l’orgasmo, svuotandosi dentro il suo corpo bollente.

Si accasciò contro Michael, senza preoccuparsi di pesargli addosso, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di regolarizzare il proprio respiro.

Scofield lo cinse con le braccia, dopo un attimo di tentennamento, e lo aiutò a sfilarsi da dentro di lui, gemendo appena, lasciando poi che gli si stendesse a fianco.

Alex si mise su di un fianco, dandogli le spalle, e sebbene non potesse vederlo Michael fu certo del fatto che avesse gli occhi lucidi.

Era così, del resto.

Si sfogavano l’uno sul corpo dell’altro alla ricerca di quell’unico attimo in cui le loro menti si liberavano di tutto ciò che avevano dovuto subire, e quando tutto era finito a loro non rimaneva niente.

Gli si avvicinò, lasciando aderire il petto contro la sua schiena e portandogli un braccio oltre il fianco, prendendo ad accarezzarlo sul petto con la punta delle dita.

“Lo so, Alex” sussurrò, quasi avesse paura di parlare. “Lo so come hai sofferto per la tua sanità, lo so quanto Sona ti abbia gettato sull’orlo del baratro, e so quanto tu voglia porre fine a tutto questo, avere la tua vendetta e liberarti dei tuoi demoni. E lo voglio anche io. Voglio smettere di pensare in continuazione a coloro che mi sono stati portati via” continuò, sospirando. “Mi dispiace per tuo figlio, Alex” concluse.

Mahone s’irrigidì a quelle sue ultime parole, ma non si ritrasse al suo tocco.

Si spinse invece maggiormente contro di lui, come alla ricerca di quell’affetto che nessuno dei due era in grado di offrire all’altro, come se Michael potesse fargli da riparo per tutto l’orrore che aveva dovuto subire fino a quel momento.

“Me l’hanno portato via, Michael” disse, con voce roca. “Mi hanno portato via il mio bambino e... e...” s’interruppe, sospirando. “Posso restare qui?” gli chiese poi, sforzandosi di mantenere il tono di voce il più calmo possibile.

Scofield annuì lentamente, stringendosi contro di lui e posandogli delicato un bacio sulla spalla.

“Puoi rimanere quanto vuoi” mormorò. “Ne usciremo. Te lo prometto.”

Tutto quello che avevano subito avrebbe ben dovuto insegnargli a non fare promesse se non era certo di poterle mantenere, ma sentiva di dovere ad Alex quel giuramento.

Erano insieme in quella battaglia, sebbene fosse certo che il più grande al par suo si sentisse completamente da solo.

Avrebbero avuto la loro vendetta, o sarebbero morti cercando di ottenerla.

Michael si domandava se anche per Alex la seconda opzione sembrasse davvero così orribile da affrontare.


End file.
